Locura
by drahuesos
Summary: Aunque al principio es incapaz de moverse debido a la confusión, y Castle tarda en reaccionar, cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede, estalla.


_Sigo subiendo más fics :). Me inspiré en una Castle Confession de Tumblr para escribir esta historia. No tiene mucha complicación, simplemente la leí, se me iluminó la bombilla y me puse a escribir, aunque debo decir que el fic tenía mucho mejor aspecto en mi cabeza que una vez ya en el papel, pero bueno, cosas que pasan. Supongo que el hecho de que tardara tanto en terminarlo e hiciera tantas pausas entre una parte de la historia y otra, ayudó a que al final todo me resultara caótico y quedara peor de lo que quería :). Disfrutadlo._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Referencias al 3x13: Knockdown.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía y sin lucro alguno.

* * *

**Locura**

* * *

—Es mejor si entro yo sola —le indica Kate mientras andan lentamente hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Castle no se separa de su lado hasta que llegan a la puerta de la habitación e insiste una vez más.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiere el escritor—. El tío es peligroso.

—Lo sé, Castle, por eso tienes que quedarte fuera. No quiero que digas o hagas algo que lo saque de sus casillas y todo se complique más todavía. Puedes mirar por el cristal si quieres. —Acto seguido, abre la puerta de la sala y entra en ella.

Rick suspira contrariado y decide hacerle caso a la detective y mirar el interrogatorio a través del cristal que hay en Observación. Antes de comenzar a prestarle atención a la entrevista, se sienta sobre una de las mesas que hay en la habitación y que nunca usan, y tras acomodarse empieza a prestarle atención a lo que sucede al otro lado del cristal.

—¿Dónde estaba el día del asesinato entre las once y las doce de la noche? —pregunta la policía. La voz llega acoplada y resuena en la sala, que sólo está ocupada por Richard en ese momento—. Le recuerdo que ha muerto una persona y mi trabajo es resolver el asesinato.

El interrogatorio se vuelve monótono. Beckett intenta hacer hablar al hombre sin éxito y éste permanece prácticamente inmóvil en su asiento, hundiéndose un poco más en la silla a medida que pasan los minutos. Kate es consciente de que la entrevista no va a ir a ningún sitio ni va a ser ése el sospechoso que milagrosamente consiga resolverles el caso, pero a pesar de todo se mantiene estoica y no abandona su posición. Sabe que los segundos y minutos que lleva medio encerrada en la habitación con el hombre podrían convertirse perfectamente en horas, puesto que ha dejado claro que su intención no es la de hablar con ella ni con cualquier otro policía que se presente allí.

—Alguien mató a su ex mujer —eleva la voz la detective—. Y si no le importa en lo más mínimo ella, piense en su hijo. ¿Piensa que no se merece saber quién mató a su madre? —Siente un nudo en la garganta al decirlo, y en el fondo sabe que no debería haberlo hecho, pero espera que haber sacado a relucir un tema delicado afecte de algún modo al hombre.

Desde su posición de espectador, Richard se estremece al escuchar las palabras de Kate. Nota cómo los vellos se le erizan bajo las capas de ropa cuando el tono duro y frío de ella reverbera en sus oídos una y otra vez como si se tratara de un martillo que golpea la pared. Concentrado en el sonido de la voz de Beckett, Castle no lo ve venir y lo único que consigue distinguir a través del cristal es la figura de un hombre moviéndose a toda velocidad que consigue empujar la mesa y volcarla. Aunque a Rick no le da apenas tiempo para pestañear es incapaz de seguir la secuencia en su mente, y su próxima visión es la del sospechoso derribando a Kate, que, tirada en el suelo de la sala de interrogatorios, apenas es capaz de moverse por el peso del hombre que, arrodillado encima de ella, la sujeta agarrada del cuello contra la fría y dura superficie de las losetas, de donde es incapaz de escapar por sus propios medios.

—Ni se atreva a pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo, ¿me oye? —amenaza el hombre.

Aunque al principio es incapaz de moverse debido a la confusión, y Castle tarda en reaccionar, cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede, estalla. Abandona la sala de observación sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta tras de sí e irrumpe iracundo en Interrogatorios, dispuesto a parar el espectáculo. Se acerca al sospechoso y lo agarra sin delicadeza alguna por los hombros de la camiseta que lleva puesta. Consigue levantarlo del suelo, dejando que Beckett puede liberarse, y lo estampa contra la pared.

Sus puños impactan de lleno en la cara del hombre sin importarle si se hace daño a sí mismo o si se está extralimitando delante de una comisaría a reventar de policías. La adrenalina que le fluye por las venas en ese momento es capaz de aislarlo por completo de todo lo que le rodea, concentrándose tan sólo en los rastros de sangre que comienzan a aflorar de la cara del sospechoso. La visión de la sangre lo hace transportarse a un viejo almacén años atrás, cuando se dejó los nudillos de las manos en el intento después de darle más de uno y de dos puñetazos a Hal Lockwood, que acababa de intentar dispararle a su compañera. En ese momento, como en el anterior, las consecuencias de sus actos no le importan lo más mínimo, la rabia lo desborda y sólo es capaz de seguir dando golpes como si la cara del hombre fuese un saco de boxeo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos en los que no para de golpear al hombre, Rick comienza a notar el dolor en las manos a la vez que los gritos de Ryan y Esposito retumban en sus oídos. Nota la presión de unas manos que se cierran en torno a sus brazos y que lo obligan a parar de dar puñetazos. Kevin o Javier, no sabe quién de los dos, o puede que hayan sido ambos, le levantan del suelo y lo retienen contra la pared de la habitación para evitar que vuelva a lanzarse sobre el sospechoso.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, tío? —grita Espo señalando al hombre inmóvil en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente—. Te puedes meter en un buen lío si le pasa algo.

—Había tirado a Beckett al suelo, estaba encima de ella agarrándola del cuello y amenazándola. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —responde el escritor, elevando también el tono de voz. Evidentemente, está fuera de sí.

—Castle, tranquilízate. —El otro detective intenta calmarlo, pero Ryan es demasiado consciente de que Richard no atiende a razones ahora, y probablemente tampoco llegue a hacerlo nunca. En realidad, si todo ha ocurrido como él dice (y no hay motivo para creer lo contrario) no lo culpa, pero hay que reconocer que se ha extralimitado más de la cuenta con el sospechoso.

La charla se ve interrumpida cuando Gates irrumpe en la habitación para ver lo que ocurre. Se la ve alterada y escandalizada por lo que acaba de ocurrir en el interior de la sala. No le faltan motivos para estar enfadada, y Richard prefiere no imaginarse cuál va a ser la reacción de la jefa cuando vea la grabación del interrogatorio y vea cuán lejos ha llegado. Si no lo expulsa de por vida de la comisaría, va a ser todo un milagro.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios está ocurriendo en mi comisaría? —inquiere visiblemente dominada por la ira y dirigiéndose hacia el escritor—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, señor Castle?

—Yo… —Castle es incapaz de explicarse a sí mismo, así que en vez de hablar gira la cabeza hacia el cuerpo del hombre tendido en la habitación para que la capitana vea por qué han tenido que interrumpir el interrogatorio. Sabe que su reacción es desproporcionada, o más bien está fuera de lugar, porque desde su punto de vista está más que justificada. Puede que, como con Lockwood, se haya descontrolado un poco y haya dado más puñetazos de la cuenta, pero ver cómo amenazan a Kate delante de él y la agarran por el cuello, no es una de esas cosas que sea capaz de ver y reaccionar de forma correcta e interviniendo pacíficamente—. Le estaba sujetando por el cuello, no podía quedarme viéndolo detrás del cristal.—Me gustaría hablar con usted en mi despacho —anuncia Gates sin apartar la mirada de Castle ni un solo instante—. Si le parece bien, usted también puede venir, Beckett.

El silencio se impone en la sala de interrogatorios y Ryan y Esposito se encargan de esposar al hombre que hay tendido en el suelo y que comienza a recuperar la consciencia tras haber sido golpeado por el escritor. Éste espera hasta que la jefa ha abandonado la habitación para acercarse hasta la policía y ayudarla a levantarse de las frías losetas, donde se encuentra sentada y con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Ambos intercambian una mirada antes de salir de allí camino del despacho de la capitana, donde llegan instantes después en silencio.

—¿Me puede explicar qué ha pasado? —pregunta de nuevo Victoria fulminando con la mirada a Richard—. Puedo pedir que traigan la grabación del interrogatorio si le parece mejor…

—Kate… Quiero decir, Beckett, estaba hablando con el sospechoso y él no reaccionaba para nada, así que le pidió que le contara lo que sabía y mencionó a su hijo. No sé, después de eso todo se volvió confuso y el hombre tiró a Beckett al suelo, la estaba sujetando del cuello y entré sin pensar.

Castle consigue relatar los acontecimientos de forma que tengan sentido y sin pararse demasiado entre frase y frase. La adrenalina ha dejado de hacer efecto en él y ahora puede sentir cómo la sangre que bombea su corazón y pasa por sus manos empieza a acumularse en sus nudillos, que están rojos y le duelen a rabiar. Gates piensa que por fin parece que ha conseguido tranquilizarse tras unos momentos en los que claramente estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué mencionó a su hijo, detective? —pregunta la jefa esta vez a Kate.

—El sospechoso no iba a colaborar, pensé que quizá si lo mencionaba reaccionaría de alguna forma —comenta con la voz ronca de quien no ha hablado en un buen rato. No en vano acaban de agarrarla del cuello instantes atrás.

Gates contempla los rostros exhaustos de sus dos acompañantes y decide que prefiere no saber más del asunto por el momento. Sabe perfectamente que tiene que arreglar el tema cuanto antes, pero lo cierto es que es tarde y puede esperar hasta mañana sin ningún problema. Ver las grabaciones del interrogatorio para refrescar la memoria y saber quién hizo y dijo qué cosa no les vendrá mal a ninguno de aquellos. Por lo que a ella respecta, prefiere tener apartados los papeles de expedientación de Castle por el momento, aunque no descarta tener que sacarlos del cajón de su escritorio en algún momento de la más que posible reunión con Asuntos Internos.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido un día largo para todos y que es mejor que todo esto lo hablemos mañana. Les recomiendo que se marchen a sus casas y descansen. Tiene todo el aspecto de que mañana va a ser también un día bastante largo.

Victoria deja escapar una mirada de condescendencia hacia el escritor que hasta a ella misma le asombra, sobre todo porque no creería que nunca sería capaz de dedicarle una a él, y hace un gesto con la cabeza que les indica a Beckett y a Rick que pueden salir del despacho.

* * *

Kate deja caer la bolsa de hielo sobre los nudillos hinchados de la mano derecha de Castle. Cierra con cuidado la puerta del frigorífico de su apartamento y ambos recorren la distancia que separa la nevera del sofá. Los cojines que hay en él amortiguan el peso de los dos, que se dejan caer en él rendidos frente al cansancio físico y emocional de las últimas horas.

—No deberías haber reaccionado así. Gates podría expedientarte o echarte de la comisaría si quisiera —dice Beckett agarrando la fina copa de vidrio que hay sobre la mesita de café y que tiene en su interior un líquido de color granate oscuro.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que no debería haber atacado a ese hombre. Pero… No puedo evitarlo cuando alguien hace daño a las personas que quiero —comenta el escritor con el tono de voz apagado y apartando un cojín de su lado para que la detective pueda apoyar cómodamente la cabeza sobre su hombro.


End file.
